


Voodoo

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Electra [4]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ElectraIn a mystical realm of danger and the unknown our characters journey. Ceirdwyn decides Electra needs to return but the price is.... DEADLY.





	Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Nope. I don't. Other people do. So don't sue me. Please. I don't have any money and it would hurt my feelings:)
> 
> Sex: I don't write that kind of stuff.
> 
> Violence: Oh yes! I love to write action. Makes everything so interesting:)
> 
> Other Warnings: Bad words in some people's opinions. 
> 
> Dedications: To Jady. Sorry I took so long to finish:)

Destiny is a fragile thing that can be twisted and sculped by the slightest ulternate motion. Life is flexable, bendable, and can be shattered like glass. The two are drasticly different and should never be confused. By doing so one has interfeared in the chain of life set by the creater. The outcome can result in danger or the ultimate punishment of death.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The cool, crisp breeze settled over the crystal blue waters. A huge ship merges with its debts and forces its way through the elements. On deck many women stand talking and laughing. Behind the wheel of the beautiful ship a red haired warrior stears. She stares at the water with no emotion. Her hair whips around her finely boned face causing her to shut her eyes. The memories plaging her. Memories of the death of her best friend. The nightmares she had suffered. The ones of death. So violent. When she screamed in horror and Ares would rush to her side. Still a mortal but he stayed with her. Even now, he was there. Watching her. He gave up his time with Xena, the woman he loved. He couldn't see Ceirdwyn end her life over one person. Electra wouldn't have wanted that.   
  
Ares rose from his seat and walked over to his Viking warrior. She had become so hard. So creul, and yet even the slightest hint of her friend sent her into an emotional breakdown. "You'll feel better in India," he says trying to comfort her.   
  
"As long as I'm out of Greece," Ceirdwyn replies, holding back the forceful tears. She looks to the sea once again. She didn't want to speak and Ares knew it. He left her and walked down to deck.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On deck some of the priestesses lay bakeing in the hot sun. They talk to each other of battles and Ares. Ares approaches them and leans aginst a large poll. The girls turn to him and smile. "What is it Ares?" Thea asks the handsome god.   
  
"Nothing, I just thought I'd leave Wyn alone."   
  
"It's so sad. I mean even I miss Electra.....and I didn't kill her," Suzana says clearing her throat.   
  
"It's not fair. Electra only wanted to be happy," Kes followes up. Phoenix nods her head agreeing with Kes whole heartedly.   
  
"Maybe India will help us forget. Right girls?" Jady asks looking to Ares for support. The others mumble responses or stare ahead not able to speak.   
  
"We should be there soon," Ares whispers turning to head back to uper dock. The girls remain silent as they watch him leave.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun beats down on the large ship as Ceirdwyn pulls it to dock. The inhabitants leave, stepping into the magestical land. The girls are amazed by the sights. All but Ceirdwyn. She stands looking around, refusing to enjoy herself.   
  
"Ares! Come here!" Jady yells. Ares looks to Ceirdwyn and then walks over to the girls.   
  
Ceirdwyn wonders around the busy square until something catches her attention. She walks into a large croud of people. There on a small platform a tall, dark woman stands. She smiles to the crowd and begins to speak. "I am Castella. I work in the area of magic and sorcery. I can bring any of those loved to this world. Any from the gods or to the wonderus land of Heaven. I can bring anything to whom that asks. Anyone, ask something of me."   
  
A short man walks up to the woman. "I lost my child to a war. Please, help me. Return her. I beg of you."   
  
The woman nods and shuts her eyes. She chants strange words into the air and as if by magic a young girl's voice can be heard. Is this the soul of your daughter? Of the one you seak?" The woman hisses.   
  
"Yes! That is her! Please! Rescue her! I will pay whatever the price."   
  
"Very well." The woman raises her hands above her head and chants. "Kalee, Konawlista....cree na la vosko!" A light shower of rain falls on one spot on the plank. After a fairly large puddle is formed the water starts to take shape. A young girl's shape! In seconds a young girl stands before her father. She runs up and is embraced by him. The crowd gasps.   
  
"Tell me, oh miricle maker, what do I owe the?"   
  
"You shall see. Treat your daughter well. She has been given a second chance. The crowd starts to praise the woman. Ceirdwyn's eyes grow wide. How? She makes eye contact with the woman. The woman smiles and walks away.   
  
"Ceirdwyn!" Thea yells. Ceirdwyn snaps out of thought.   
  
Kes runs up to her friends side. "Are you OK?"   
  
"I'm fine. Let's go. We need to find a place to stay." The others look on in wonder. Wyn had spoken to them without pain in her voice. Ares looks around the square wondering what she had seen.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
That night eveyone talked of the mystical land in their rooms. Wyn, Jady, Thea, and Ares were all staying in one room. The others had another. Jady sits going through leather bags on the floor. "Darn! I left my sharpening stone in Greece. Now I have to go out and get a new one."   
  
"I'll go," Ceirdwyn says to the confused Jady.   
  
"You? Do you want anyone to come? I mean in your condition..."   
  
"I'm fine," Ceirdwyn replies, placing a gentle hand on Jady's shoulder. "I'll be back soon."   
  
Ceirdwyn walks out of the room and heads towards the market. Thea turns to Ares, "Shouldn't we follow her?"   
  
"Yea, why don't you do that. If there is any trouble come straight here!" Ares orders.   
  
"I will." Thea walks out into the sunset.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ceirdwyn walks past the market and up to a huge stone building. She walks through the doorway and into the large room. All of a sudden several torches burst into flames. Wyn turns around quickly looking for an explanation. She sees no one. Then a faint light surges from a hallway. It draws Wyn to it.   
  
She slowly walks into the light. The hall shines in vibrant colors. She reaches a door. It opens without her even touching it.   
  
She walks up the spiral staircase that leads into a small room. There she finds the woman from the market. She turns to Ceirdwyn and smiles. "I saw you today when I saved that young girl. You have such pain. Do you wish it to cease?"   
  
"Yes. I do. I want her back. I want Elee to live again!" Ceirdwyn replies the memories comming back.   
  
The woman turns and another door opens. She motions for Wyn to follow.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two walk into a beautiful golden room. Ceirdwyn is amazed. She had never seen so many riches. The woman walks up to an alter and lights it. "You want your friend to return to you. You do know there is a price for tampering with destiny?" The woman turns to face Ceirdwyn.   
  
"I don't care. Whatever it is I'll do it. I'll give it! Just bring her back. Please," Ceirdwyn pleads. A silent tear floats down her face and drops to the ground.   
  
"Very well. First, your friend is in a place known as Hell. I can bring her back, but there will be consequences. Dangerus ones." Wyn swollows hard as the woman turns. "To resurect a soul from that relm I must have something from her being. What do you have?"   
  
Ceirdwyn thinks hard. Finally she undoes a small pouch on her belt. From it she takes one of Electra's blades. "Will the work?" she asks.   
  
"It will," the woman replies taking the blade. She drops it into the flames.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A scream is heard through out the building. Thea hears it outside. She runs through the doors and follows the vibrant colors up to the room before the gold chamber. She stops and peers around a corner.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ceirdwyn gasps. "That was Electra! That was her!"   
  
"This is your last chance to decide. do you want your friend to return from the realm of the dead. Remember the price!"   
  
Wyn listens to the painful howls and screaches of Electra. She starts to break down. "Yes," she says it barely above a whisper. Thea watches in horror. "Yes....yes...YES!!!!!!!!!! Bring her back!"   
  
"No Wyn!" Thea screams running into the room, but it's too late.   
  
A giant wall of fire explodes from the already burning alter. Inside the flames elements churn and twist. A body starts to take form. The flaming figure of a woman falls to the golden floor. It lands in a cat-like position and starts to rise. All inhabitants of the room watch in horror and amazement as sheets of fire encircle the thing. All of different color. The sheets mold into what appears to be the beginning of clothing. A bolt of scarlet light surges through the room blinding everyone for seconds. When the light tames A tall, dark woman stands facing Wyn with hard, black eyes.   
  
"Elee?!"   
  
The tall woman stares down at the Viking. She looks puzzled. "Do I know you?" she asks.   
  
Ceirdwyn's eyes grow large as she realizes the problem. "Don't you remember me?"   
  
Electra just shakes her head. "Do you know where I am? You called me Elee. Is that my name?"   
  
"You're in India. You're from Greece! Your name is Electra. Elee is just your nickname. Are you sure you don't remember....anything? Wyn looks at the younger woman. Her one wish is that her friend doesn't remember her death. Electra looks deep in thought. She shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head. "You don't know?"   
  
"I'm afraid I don't remember." Wyn's eyes light up with hope.   
  
"Thea, take Electra down to the market. I'll be there soon. Electra, I need you to go with her. She'll help you," Wyn replies. She almost screams in joy. Electra nods and leaves with Thea.   
  
As soon as they were gone Ceirdwyn turns to Castella. "What do I owe you?"   
  
"You'll see in good time. Remember, I gave fair warning."   
  
"What do you mean?" Wyn asked a little nervous.   
  
"Everything has a price. You had me resurect your friend from Hell. That's exspensive. I will take my payment on the next full moon."   
  
"That's in four days!"   
  
"Correct. Now, enjoy the gift. I will be seeing you soon." Before Wyn can say anything else, the woman vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Wyn looks around the golden room one last time. She smiles and leaves to find her "new" friend.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the market, Thea is having a hard time keeping up with Electra. She is like a kid, touching everything and smiling at the other people. She is being nice! "Oh, Thea! Come look!" Electra yells at her exhausted friend.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What about new cloths? I don't really like what I'm wearing. It's too dark! Hows this look?" Electra holds up a sky blue tank top with a beaded design that looked like a star. She then picks up a darker blue, short skirt. Thea laughs, she knows that if Elee was in her right mind, she wouldn't be caught dead out of her leather. She had to get the outfit for her. Just for the laugh the priestesses would be sure to get. She buys the clothing, and meets Ceirdwyn outside of the building they are staying at.   
  
"Let's go see Ares," Wyn states with a grin.   
  
They climb the steps and walk into the room that houses the others. Ares appeares to be worried while Jady mumbles vulgar language because they have't yet brought her a sharpening stone.   
  
Ceirdwyn and Thea walk in together. "Hello everybody," Wyn states. The others start to yell complaints and problems at the two. Thea cleares her throat, to get everyone's attention. "Thank you Thea. Now, I want you all to meet a friend of ours. The 'new' Electra." She motions for Elee to enter. Electra walks into a room of hanging jaws. She holds on tighter to her new wardrobe, and steps back as a handsome, leather-clad man walks up to her.   
  
"Electra? How? You're de....."   
  
Ceirdwyn cuts him off, "How doesn't matter. The important thing is that Elee is back. The real problem is that she has NO memory."   
  
"What?" Jady and Suzana ask in unison.   
  
Electra looks around the room. She feels out of place. "Look, I just don't remember. Anything! Maybe, I will remember sooner or later. You all seem very nice, but I don't really understand all of this."   
  
"We understand," Kes says in reasurance.   
  
"Do you remember some things? Like what war and murder and evil mean?" Ares asks hoping she wouldn't be like Xena when she was resurected.   
  
"Of course I know what those things are. I have forever."   
  
"That's good," Ares replies. *At least she won't be brain-dead to our ways.*   
  
"Perhaps you should get some rest. There is a bed in the room next to this. You can stay there," Phoenix offeres. Electra nods and leaves.   
  
After she is gone, Ares stands and heads for the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Kes asks.   
  
"For a walk. Maybe, buy a new sword or something."   
  
"All the shops will close soon, Ares," Suzana replies.   
  
"Then I'm going for a walk!" Ares leaves the priestesses and warriors alone in the room to fight about the return of Electra.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ares has been gone all night!" Jady informs the other women.   
  
"We know Jady. We all know!" Phoenix replies, closeing her eyes.   
  
Just then, Ares walks through the door holding something. A small black box. "Looks like you stayed out all night to get Xena something special," Ceirdwyn says in a discusted tone.   
  
"I had to make sure no one else got it. Now, drop the issue!" Ares replies. He sticks the box in a leather pouch and hooks it on his belt. The girls just stare.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the other side of town, two men run through the market, causing problems whereever they go.   
  
"Hey, wait up!" a tall, hansome, blond haired man yells.   
  
The other man stops and turns to him. "You just can't keep up! Can you, Killian?"   
  
Killian looks to the man. His friend is about 6' 3", with chestnut brown hair, that is completely spiked, and midnight black eyes. He smiles and begins to speek. "I can so keep up, Electryon, but unlike you, I like to save energy for more important things."   
  
"Ha! Like I thought! You're tired. Well, don't exspect me to slow down!" With that Electryon turns and runs through the marketplace. Killian follows. The race continues until Electryon runs into a tall, dark man, that is in his path. "Hey man!"   
  
Ares turns to the man. There is something familiar about him. This 'boy' in front of him appeares to be a warrior. He whears black leather, has a musculsr build, and has a silver necklace. The necklace is a familiar emblem. Electra! Electra's necklace. The one she has with the black diamond. This man has one larger in size. "What's your name? he asks.   
  
"why?" Electryon asks, unsure of the older man.   
  
"Do you by chance have a sister?"   
  
Electryon looks at the dark man with the strangest expression. "Who are you?"   
  
"I am Ares, God of War."   
  
"Ares gave up his godhood. I heard about it from travelers," Electryon corrects. Killian stands watching the two from behind.   
  
"Then should I say former? Listen, I know a woman that resembles you a lot. She has a necklace just like that. Goes by Electra: The Midnight Star."   
  
Electryon's eyes light up with amazement. "I'm Electryon: The Star Warrior and protector of all the Evening Star's powers. If you know my sister then...You have to take me to her! NOW!"   
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! There is an Evening Star?" Ares is puzzled.   
  
"Yes, now where is she?!" Electryon yells pushing Ares in the chest.   
  
Ares starts to fight back, but doesn't want to destroy Elee's chance at meeting her brother. "OK, lets go. But if you don't turn out being her brother and try to hurt any of my girls.......you're dead."   
  
"Deal. Just take me to her."   
  
"I'll have to explain a few things on the way. Bring your friend." Ares turns and starts to lead the boys to a small jewlry store that the girls had entered.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, the girls are look through different types and styles of jewlry in small black boxes. Jady shivers as she remembers the box Ares had when he entered their room. All for Xena. She looks at the stand of rings, picking them up and trying on a few. All of the rings are beautiful shades of gold and silver with unique designs, rubies, and diamond.   
  
The owner of the shop comes towards the women. She passes up all of the girls and goes straight to Elee, seeing that she is in a dress and not the warrior aparell. "Can I help you with something?" she asks eyeing the purse Electra carried.   
  
"Were really just looking. Do you have any jewlry recomendations?"   
  
"Yea, like rings," Ceirdwyn stated remembering the bag.   
  
"I have some beautiful rings. This one is oneof the most popular styles." She holds up a gold ring that looks like a flower. It has one small light blue stone. Suzana knows that Ares wouldn't buy a gift like that so she decided to take charge.   
  
"Do you have any style that has recently been bought. You see our brother bought a ring for his wife. we were also going to get one for her as a wedding gift. Did you sell to a man recently?" she asks.   
  
"Oh yes! Charming man. He wanted something for his wife that was unique. I showed him my private line. He bought my most exspensive ring. Very beautiful. Said that his girl only deserved the best. Such a sweet man. I hope I can help you."   
  
"Do you have anything close to the design?" Kes asked. The woman nods her head and goes to the back room. As she reenters the room she sees three men enter the store. Phoenix looks to the door and sees Ares with the two younger men. She nudges Thea to look. Electryon slowly walks up behind Electra. He freezes as she begins to turn. They meet face to face, and seem to know each other imediatly.   
  
"Electra?" Electryon asks looking into her black eyes.   
  
"Yes, who are you?"   
  
"I'm your brother, Electryon," he says.   
  
The room grows silent as Electra begins to smile. All of a sudden the silence is broken by her screaming her brother's name and hugging him tightly. They begin to tell each other many things, both excited. They look so happy.   
  
Ceirdwyn stands looking at her friend's family reunion. An evil stare eyes the man as he hugs his long lost sister. She walks behind her friend. "Hello, Electryon. I'm Ceirdwyn. Sort of Elee's big sister." she informs. "So good of you to show after ALL these years," she says through clenshed teeth.   
  
Electryon looks at her and forces a smile. "We were separated at birth. I'm glad I finally found her."   
  
"Shouldn't have been hard. After her recent run into with Xena all of Greece and Rome knows," Wyn replies trying to be as polite as possible.   
  
Killian walks up behind his friend. "Yea, but he makes it his buisiness to keep as far away from those two lands as possible. The news never made it to India."   
  
Electra smiles at Killian and he returns the grin. She didn't know what it was about him that made her smile. She slowly began to speek, "Who's Xena? Is she a friend of mine?"   
  
Phoenix quickly helps the situation. "No, you two don't see eye to eye sometimes, but it's a mutual respect." The reply was half a lie but it saved the group from answering any more questions that could lead to disaster.   
  
"Ok, let's just go," Ares said senseing the problem. "Well, all find a place to bunk for the night, and Elee and Electryon can katch up." The others begin to follow their leader. Electryon and Elee continue to talk all the way to the inn.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night everyone sits and listens as Electryon speeks to the group. He tells of his travels in India and about his past. All of the group is intrigued except Wyn. She just sits there giving Electryon evil looks. She hates the fact he is there. He held Elee's full attention. She loves the other priestesses, but still not having Elee to talk to is strange. Very strange.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day was number two in the new life of Electra. Everyone wakes and retreats into the one large room for instructions for the day.   
  
Ares watches as Electra and Electryon continue to speak. He had noticed Wyn's attitude, and he still didn't know what she had done to save Electra. Everyone was now calling her brother Eleec and the girls just love to call Killian Kill. It is their favorite nickname they ever created.   
  
Ceirdwyn walks by Ares and he grabs her arm. "I need to speak with you," he says leading her to a vacant room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the room she sits on a large bed. The purple quilt still lies in a wad from the person who had slept in it.   
  
Ares looks to her and almost goes through with something he shouldn't. Instead he begins to speak. "How did Electra come back? Thea said you should be the one to tell me. And don't say she just rose from the dead. I know better."   
  
"I had a woman that worked in magic bring her back."   
  
"I was exspecting something like that. What did you give her in return?"   
  
"I don't know. She never said the price. Only that there was one."   
  
Ares' eyes grow wide as he repeats the response in his mind. "What do you mean?!!!"   
  
"I never asked! She is going to get her payment on the next full moon!"   
  
"No......This isn't a woman that goes by Castella is it?" Ares asks, worry in his features.   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"She a Voodooest! She uses Voodoo to bring back souls for the price of another! One of my warlords made a deal with her once. Sure she brought back his son, but she stole his life through Voodoo! He became a slave!" Ares face was now blood red as he thought of the mistical woman. "C'mon. We have to go stop her! Leave the others. We'll tell them we're going shopping." Wyn rises from her seat and follows her chosen love. She digs her nails into her flesh as she thinks of the price Castella had mentioned.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After telling the others they were going out for suplies, Ares and Wyn set off to find Castella. Ceirdwyn leads Ares to the same building the deal had been made. They walk through the two giant doors, and start to go towards to golden room. Unlike the first time, the colors in the hallways are dark and gloomy. The doors no longer open on their own and the grand spiral staircase has been replaced by a regular one. The two climb the steps and enter the magestic, beautiful room that Electra was resurected in. The room no longer held it's beautiful gold color, but was a dark silver. It all seemed so diabolic now.   
  
Suddenly in a cloud of grey smoke, Castella appears. She looks to Wyn and then to Ares. "And what can I help you with?"   
  
"We want to call back my deal," Ceirdwyn replied.   
  
Castella laughed evily and smiled a genuine wicked grin. "Call it back?! Never! You don't get it, do you? You're now mine. I'll use your soul to make me stronger. Along with Electra's memory." Castella held up a red stone that seemed to glow from its center.   
  
"No you wont!" Ares said knocking the stone from her hands. It falls to the ground and shatters into three pieces. A red light and smoke escapes from it and drifts out of a window. "There, now the deal is gone!"   
  
"You fool! That held all of your friend's evil ways! When that smoke reaches her she will turn into the deamon she was in Hell!"   
  
Ares and Wyn turn and run out of the room. They have to stop it. The tormenting reply of Castella telling them it's impossible to stop, haunts their thoughts as their hearts beat uncontrolably.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They escape into the marketplace and run to the center. There is Electra standing by her brother. The smoke slowly reaching it's destination. Wyn watches as the smoke enters through her mouth and nose. Suddenly Elee starts to scream.   
  
"NOOOOO!" Wyn screams as she runs towards her friend.   
  
Electra's face goes ghost white. Her eyes go scarlet, and her clothing starts to chage into a black, torn mini skirt and haulter top. Wings sprout from her back and horns from her head. As Wyn runs to her friend, a pale, black nailed hand grabs her throat. Wyn feels her body lifted from the ground as a new Electra speaking in a hissing voice. "Hello.....Friend!"   
  
"Electra....please....I never ment to.." Ceirdwyn manages to say between chocked breths.   
  
Electra tightens her grip, filling the area with the sound of cracking bones. "You killed me! Do you know what it's like to have someone you trust kill you? No.....It's like having your heart ripped out! As punishment in Hell I had to rewatch the scene over and over. That is, while I burned in a massive pit of fire!"   
  
Wyn can feel the blood drain from her head. She begins to feel sick and tired. Suddenly Electra drops her to the ground. Wyn is amazed. She thought she was dead for sure.   
  
Electra looks down to her silent friend. "As much as I want to kill you.....I wont. Just stay out of my way! It will insure that I keep my word." Then, Electra spreads her bat-like wings and flies into the sky.   
  
Ares runs over and helped Wyn up. "Is she still a goddess?" he asks his priestess.   
  
"No, I think dieing took that away from her. She must just be that creature. How do we stop her?   
  
In a cloud of smoke, Castella appeares. She looks to Wyn and smiles. "Well, there is only one way to kill a monster of Hell, Wyn. You must become the hunted."   
  
Ceirdwyn doesn't know what to think. She can't become like that. Can she?   
  
Electryon suddenly cuts in, "What happened to my sister?"   
  
"Well, Eleec," Castella hisses, "She has regained her position of a demon of Hell. She will remain like this until we save her.....or we kill her."   
  
"NOONE IS GOING TO KILL ELEE!" Killian screams in rage.   
  
"Killian!" Kes replies. "You and Elee?!"   
  
Killian just shrugs.   
  
"Well, Wyn....what will it be?" Castella asks the Viking.   
  
"How do I change back?"   
  
"I have a special potion. Enough for your friend also, but only if you can get her to drink it. Well?"   
  
"What do I have to do?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Catella leads the group into an enchanted forest. The trees bind in the opposite direction of the wind, the fish swim backwards, and everyone's footprints appear before they take a steep. She leads them all into a huge, dark cave. After they had entered she raises her hand and all the tourches ignite. Everyone is amazed as they see a golden door at the end.   
  
"Where are we?" Suzana asks the dark woman.   
  
"This is where I conduct my magic," Castella said, opening the golden door. "Wyn, we will turn you now. Electra is out for revenge.   
  
Jady frowns, "You don't think she would....."   
  
"Go after Xena and her friends?! No! She wouldn't dare! She can't!!" Ares screams at Jady.   
  
Jady nods and looks to Electryon. She smiles and he takes her hand in his. Together they follow the group into the large room. Upon entering everyone is speechless. The room is of bronze, and smelles of smoke and leather. There are manny candles and books that litter the golden tables and three silver chairs that stand in the room.   
  
"Come with me, Ceirdwyn," Castella orderes.   
  
Wyn follows her up twelve ruby steps and onto an stone platform. Marble cats prowdly sit on all four corners, and tall black candles produce a strange purple light. "What now?"   
  
"Stand very still. In a moment you will feel dizzy. It is very normal. You will feel sharp pains as your body adapts to it's new character."   
  
Then without notice, Castella springs from the platform and lightining poors through the room. It hits Wyn, sending her flying aginst the far wall. When the light clears, Wyn finds herself different. She has an uncontrolable thirst for blood. Her skin becomes red and her hair turns a deep shade of black. Her teeth are long, sharp, and she notices two short horns on her head. A long, spiked tail trails behind her like a whip.   
  
The room is silent. Castella breaks all thoughts as she speaks. "Now, take this. The potion will change both you and Electra back. There is ONLY enough for two." Wyn nods and spreads her wings, flying out of the cave.  
  
She soars through the air feeling a bit light headed. It isn't long before she sees Elee destroying the city.   
  
She flies down and lands facing her friend. Electra throws the 'meal' she had been enjoying to the ground and prepares for a fight.   
  
Wyn stares at Electra's face. The thing that botheres her is to see the man's blood dripping from her chin, and a chunk of flesh hanging from her top's strap. It is horrible, but then at the same moment, Wyn wants nothing more than to rip at the man's flesh and dine along with her friend. "What do you want?!!" Electra hisses.   
  
"I can't let you go on like this! We need you back at the Fortress! Please! Come home...."   
  
"Home?! HA! I have NO home! You killed me remember?! What makes you think I wont kill YOU?!!"   
  
"Why didn't you kill me before? You had the perfect chance! Why?!"   
  
"SHUT UP BITCH! Just FIGHT!!!"   
  
Electra flys into the air and Wyn follows. Once above the town they begin to to use their demon powers to every extent. Electra ducks as a bolt of fire flows past her, exploding the building they had been staying at. The battle is ruthless. yet it reminds most of a street fight, with all the clawing and biteing. Finally Electra manages to fling Wyn to the ground, as she lands beside her. Elee pulls her up and aims her fangs for Ceirdwyn's neck.   
  
Just as she is about to take that one, deadly bite, Ares runs around the corner.   
  
"Wait! Don't Electra! You'll never forgive yourself! I know you wont! Remember when you came to the Fortress? remember the harsh putdowns and comments because you were so young? Who helped you through it all?! Who?!!"   
  
Electra goes deep in thought. She rememberes it all. Everything. The pain she had felt. The days when noone wanted her. When nobody cared. Now here she was...about to kill the one person that helped her fit in.   
  
Electra drops Wyn to the ground and steps back. She holds her head down, just realizing what she had almost done. "It doesn't matter! Look at me! I'm a Monster!"   
  
"Not for long," Suzana says, comming up behind her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"We have this," Wyn said holding the potion up. "All we have to do is.....drink."   
  
Wyn takes a drink and hands Elee the bottle. Electra takes it and watches as Wyn returns to her former self. She looked to the bottle, and with a thought, drinks the sweet liquid. She feels sick and notices her features begin to change. In a calming blue light, she regains her former self.   
  
She looks to her friends and frowns. "Oh NASTY!" Elee screams, looking to her cloths. "Where's my leather?! What kind of an outfit is this?!!"   
  
"Our stuff! Thw building!" Kes screams, motioning to the flameing building. The others stare.   
  
"Your blades!" Ares yells.   
  
"I have them!" Jady says, pulling her six blades out of a leather bag. She hands them to Elee. "Good thing they didn't burn in the fire! Hot as the sun in there!"   
  
"Sun!" Elee exclames, "sun....blades."   
  
"What?" Phoenix asked.   
  
"Nothing." Then Elee notices something on the ground. A leather pouch. She binds over, picking it up, and begins to open the bag. Inside is a small black box.   
  
"Don't open that!" Ares exclaims, but it's too late.   
  
Electra stands looking at a diamond ring that is clearly for Xena. She raises her eyes and stares into Ares'. Ares is for shure that this was the end of his life thread. Then something unexspected happens. Electra smiles and holds the box out for him to take. "I'm sure...she'll love it."   
  
Ares just smiles and reclaims the box. "I hope."   
  
"So what now, Elee?" Wyn asks walking up to her friend.   
  
"Well, i was thinking I would get to know that Killian guy a little better." The girls laugh and everyone takes relief in knowing all is well once again........or is it?!   
  


The End


End file.
